


My Beautiful Bobby

by AmelieofK



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Smut, hints of BinHwan, junbob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelieofK/pseuds/AmelieofK
Summary: Junhoe was convinced that his boyfriend is the most beautiful creature ever to walk the face of this earth. After all, with the way he often trended for no reason, out of the blue and his popularity among fans, Bobby was not your run-of-the-mill idol or rapper. Now Junhoe only needed to convince the one person who has a hard time believing him. Bobby, himself.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 14
Kudos: 53





	My Beautiful Bobby

**Author's Note:**

> written and inspired by our resident cutie from Yeonnamdong when he simply could not believe how handsome and beautiful he is during that solo Vlive. Happy Birthday Bobby!
> 
> (Suggested listening : Brillo - J Balvin & ROSALiA)

Junhoe did not get it. How could Bobby not think of himself as very attractive and beautiful? He was always popular with the fans, especially the ladies. He exuded so much charisma and his talents were to magnanimous to such an extent that sometimes, for no reason at all, he would just trend out of the blue even though there was barely a blip in his activities. Junhoe watched the Vlive Bobby did alone, scratching the back of his head in puzzlement.

How could he think himself unattractive? This begs a confrontation, but they have both been far too busy for this comeback, the agency seem to want to push them to do and they were working hard, knowing Hanbin would not want them to lose all that quality in production, especially since he was not around at the helm this time.

Junhoe sat quietly while the hairdresser began brushing his newly cut hair and foiling the strands, scrolling through his phone, to open his Kakao.

He remembered months back, maybe one or two after Hanbin was expelled so unceremoniously and without candour when Bobby suddenly trudged in, shirtless and dressed only in shorts, looking troubled.

“Where’s your phone?” Bobby had asked, he sounded frustrated, he never used that tone of voice before, well, not in front of Junhoe anyway. Junhoe, who was poring over the new poem he had been working on at the table, had gazed at Bobby, eyes blinking nervously as he took his phone from the table. He passed it to Bobby, standing up and trying for a smile. Bobby keyed something in. “They fucking want us to work on new material. This is fucked up, can you believe it?! I keyed my number in so you and me can do this together, okay?” He exhaled heavily. Junhoe nodded and Bobby left. There did not seem to be any valid reason to protest. They had to make the best of the worst situation and keep their heels at it, even if they hated it, so there was no point trying to avoid the eventuality of it. 

For the next two weeks, Junhoe waited with bated breath for Bobby's message saying he would come over or for Junhoe to join him in his room. Bobby with his beaten, worn out guitar would come in, moments ater a short message, before they started work extensively, on some of the songs they had discussed about with the other members. It gave both of them new appreciation for Hanbin’s hard work and provided ample reason why he had spared them from going through any of the songwriting process after their first few albums. Composing was no joke and when you have seven people with such varied vocal talents as they happen to be, it was no fucking joke at all.

Gradually, they fell into a rhythm. On occasions, even Junhoe came over to Bobby’s room with his cherrywood guitar and they would both work on songs late through the night.

It was one of those nights maybe a month after they started writing together that they were both so worn out, that Bobby suggested they took a short break and sneak out to the nearby convenience store to get some _ramyun_ and _gimbap_. They did, and it was fun. Junhoe even broke out his stash of whisky, which he had been trying to cut down for awhile now. They both took a swig each and then stared at each other.

While it was unprecedented, there was no longer denying the vivid attraction, which had been skimming on the surface of their recent interactions. That tingle whenever Junhoe reached over to correct Bobby’s finger placement on the fret of his guitar, or when Bobby patted Junhoe’s back after each session ended, when sometimes, the tips of his fingers lingering slightly longer along Junhoe’s nape where his hair began. This attraction, subtle as they were, became undeniable as well. Bobby pushed Junhoe onto the bed that night, climbing atop him, his mouth plundering Junhoe’s welcome mouth with a tongue, thick with warmth and a welcoming desire.

As awkward as they had always been with each other, the sparks between them were not something that could be easily dismissed and that night, as Bobby pushed himself into Junhoe towards the peak of his ecstasy and while the younger man stroked himself into the pinnacle of his need; they both discovered that there was something good there as well. Something that, with time, could even be great.

“What is JunBob nation rise?” Junhoe had asked right after the Vlive they did together. Bobby had grinned, shaking his head dismissively and Junhoe kept his mouth shut because the minders were there. When they returned to the dorm that night, Junhoe had immediately walked into Bobby’s room bringing his guitar along. The sight had become so normal that no one ever questioned what these two normally awkward members were doing in each other’s room. “Tell me, now.” Junhoe had demanded, placing his guitar gently against the wall, folding his arms, looking as if he was about to be offended, a stance Bobby completely found adorable.

“It’s just me touching you like this.” Bobby husked, wheedling Junhoe slowly and by force, till his back hit the door gently. His hand had suddenly dipped into the waistband of the boxers Junhoe had on, fingers moulded around the slightly flaccid attachment between his groin and the result was almost immediate. “ See how it rises when I touched it. Like this?” Bobby added, nipping that sharp jawline as Junhoe craned his neck, assailed by this sudden and very intimate touch Bobby was initiating on him. “Only I can make you rise like this. Right?” Bobby dared him to protest.

“Mmm-hmm…” Junhoe could only moan in agreement, feeling the blood pulsing, stirring his arousal to full, hardened length with almost immediate effect. 

“You know you are the only one who can make me rise too, right?” Bobby urged and Junhoe’s tapered fingers were suddenly there against the strenuous ridge, which were already straining under all this Junhoe he was having full, uninhibited access to. Junhoe never asked him anything about it again.

‘ _Are you at the dorm?_ ’

Junhoe texted as the hairstylist, began drying his freshly rinsed, newly dyed, silver hair. And brows.

‘ _Yes, babe. Missing you. Oediga_?’

Bobby texted a reply, almost a minute later.

‘ _Salon. I’m getting my hair done. Remember_?’

Junhoe responded, rolling his eyes. He had lost the bet the six of them had put on the table. It was complicated.Junhoe also had the sneaky feeling that they had purposely set him up to take the fall, but he was a man of his words and a bet was a bet. Plus, he could always have it dyed black back again.He could already imagine Bobby chuckling.

‘ _I remember. You are gonna look so hot._ ’

Bobby replied.

‘ _For you._ ’

Junhoe reminded him. And then he was done, wanting to hurry back to the dorm, because it was important for him to see Bobby right away to get his feedback. They had to wait for Donghyuk to be done though and the PR stuff took some publicity shots. It was quiet when he reached the dorm. Donghyuk had been with him at the salon, but had said he was sleeping at home that night, so Jaeho-hyung had dropped Junhoe off at the dorm and then had driven Donghyuk to his family's house.

Jinhwan had been sleeping upstairs a lot lately, and Junhoe made a mental note to have a drinking session with him this week before they got busy. It was obvious he was missing somebody and they both needed to talk about it, even if it meant Jinhwan would start cursing and getting pissed at everyone and everything after two bottles of Johnny Walker.

“Bobby- _hyung_?” Junhoe called out, he had barely closed the door before someone had him in a bear hug. He almost yelled before realising it was Bobby. “ _Hyung_?”

“Who are you? What have you done with my boyfriend?!” Bobby demanded, spinning him around once before letting him loose.

“Ah- _hyung_ …stop it.” Junhoe laughed. 

“You look hot, baby. Can I fuck you now?” Bobby asked, coming closer for a kiss. Junhoe placed his hand against Bobby’s chest, shaking his head.

“Let me wash my body first.” Junhoe insisted and Bobby clapped his hands in gleeful anticipation at the thought of showering together. They had one of those a few nights back and that was… “No. I can’t get my hair wet, not right after dyeing.” Junhoe stopped him. “Wait for me in my room. I’ll be just a moment.” Junhoe pecked him on the cheek and made a beeline for the shower before Bobby could say anything further.

“Hurry.” Bobby pleaded, fingers caressing that jawline he loved running his tongue against.

Bobby was all over him even before Junhoe could finish drying off his body.

“ _Hyung…_ ” Junhoe whispered in surprise, when Bobby wrenched the towel from his body when he came back into the room after his shower and began dabbing his back slowly with it. He made Junhoe bend over the edge of the bed on his knees, completely naked, his body, still damp from all that after-shower moisture. Bobby had greased himself with lube and was now rubbing the slit between Junhoe’s buttocks with a palmful of the gel as well, massaging and playing his fingers around the sensitive area before making his way to that stiffened erection. He cupped Junhoe’s chin, pulling that chiseled jaw up, so he could rain kisses along the side of that graceful neck and devote his lips to the impressive span of Junhoe’s muscular shoulders.

“Baby, that hair looks fine on you. I am going to have a hard time stopping myself from fucking you more than once tonight.” Bobby promised raspily, slightly choking that neck as Junhoe moaned in impatience. Bobby’s own patience wore thin, as he eased himself into Junhoe’s taut passage. “Fuck, you are so tight, so fucking tight. Say it, Junhoe, say you want me to fuck you.”

“Bobby- _hyung_ , please fuck me hard.” Junhoe gritted, as Bobby took a moment to appreciate the view of Junhoe’s arched spine from the back. With the new hair coiffed so spectacularly, the last vestiges of Bobby’s patience ran out and he began reaming into his lover, even as Junhoe whispered Bobby’s name repetitively, matching the long, drawn out pleas, thrust for thrust. Bobby bent over, one hand stroking Junhoe with dedicated fervency, while the other, rubbed over one budded nipple continuing his thrusts, drawing Junhoe closer to their collective release.

“Baby, I’m gonna come inside you.” Bobby husked, as his urgent thrusts began to cause him to come unravel. As Junhoe yelled his climax into Bobby’s waiting hand, Bobby emitted a guttural, explosive groan, marking his own successive expulsion.

~~~~~

They ended tonight’s practice with a surprise cake cutting in the studio. There was not much cheer though especially since June twelfth, but they soldiered on bravely. Bobby thanked everyone for the cake and the wishes. He then sent a text to the personal group chat, the one they had secretly created without the managers' knowledge. Hanbin had sent him a birthday greeting, asking him what he had wished for.

‘ _I want for all of us to be together in 2020, bro._ ’

Bobby replied and this was lauded in agreement, by the rest.

‘ _I will drink to that._ ’

Jinhwan had added.

‘ _Anything else?’_

Donghyuk teased, adding the emoji of the Three Monkeys blatantly.

‘ _Yes, for everyone except Junhoe and me to stay upstairs for the whole night._ ’

‘ _Ya, we just went to church two weeks ago!’_

Jinhwan rebuked.

‘ _I think the cake just went back up my throat._ ’

Chanwoo joked.

‘ _Good that you came along Jinan-ah! Otherwise, we would both have impure thoughts towards each other and wallow in sin throughout mass._ ’

Junhoe typed.

‘ _Kumanhera._ ’

Yunhyeong nipped all that suggestive talk in the bud.

But everyone else really did continue their ride up the elevator, leaving Bobby and Junhoe standing at the empty corridor of their floor, gazing at each other tenderly. Junhoe smiled calmly at Bobby, holding his hand tightly. They walked into the dorm and Junhoe led Bobby into his boyfriend's room. There was already a beribboned rectangular gift on Bobby’s bed.

“What’s this?” Bobby pointed to the unexpected present. Junhoe grinned, blushing slightly, scratching the back of his head.

“ _Sumeul_. A gift, for you.” Junhoe enthused in excitement. Bobby tore the package open. It was a framed picture of them at the most recent fan meeting, the one where they were pictured together, with Junhoe almost leaning against Bobby. Junhoe had written something.

’ ** _Happy Birthday, My Beautiful Bobby!_** ’

“Junhoe…” Bobby was speechless. Junhoe took the frame and the wrapping paper, placing it onto Bobby’s computer table and then cupped Bobby’s angular jaw with one palm, looking solemnly into Bobby’s eyes.

“I love you, _hyung_ , so I am only going to say this to you once. You are beautiful and I am not just talking about your body or your face. You have a wonderful eye smile that is sincere and full of charms. When your lips curve into a smile, it seem as if my world is extra bright. But here,” Junhoe placed the palm of one hand against Bobby’s chest, “is where you are most beautiful, so I never want you to say or think, otherwise. You will always be beautiful to me.” Junhoe added, stepping forward to capture Bobby’s lips into his mouth. Bobby, touched by Junhoe’s words, deepened the kiss, his tongue roaming into all that ever-welcoming softness he had always considered a gift, a blessing, from the powers that be.

“Do you have to be this perfect?” Bobby exhaled when they parted, relinquishing their clothes with a speed that reeked of urgency and impatience. Junhoe chuckled, fingers encircling the familiar clutch, already thrumming with desire at his declaration, just moments ago. “You have no idea how hard you make me, all the time.” Bobby confessed, licking the tips of one earlobe with decadent slowness. Junhoe moaned in response. “My best birthday present ever.” Bobby added.

“Ah-Kim Jiwon, not quite yet. Talk to me about this again, when I surface later.” Junhoe mused, kneeling slowly. Dark, full lashes swept upwards to gaze at Bobby steadily as he led the tip of Bobby’s prominent length against the sensitive grooves of his tongue, before swallowing it completely between the chiffon softness of his eager lips. Bobby’s eyelids fluttered weakly at this brazen display of decadence. Junhoe, with his silver hair, fine and soft, kneeling between his knees, accommodating his length, his sheer size, into the giving chalice that was his truculent mouth. Those muscular, yet graceful arms slid against Bobby’s abs, fingers seeking and finding the pointed nubs of Bobby’s sensitive nipples, causing Bobby to moan aloud in response to his lover's caresses.

Junhoe’s mouth became a vacuum of moisture and pure pleasure, tongue folding over the tip, tasting Bobby’s precum with relish. Bobby’s fingers raked into that head of silver hair absentmindedly in the utter bliss of Junhoe giving what was probably the most mind fucking blowjob right now. Junhoe popped his mouth against that massive, pulsating fulcrum spun from flesh, blood and meat.

“Baby, fuck, yeah. That’s it. F-f-fuck.” Bobby was losing his bearings, pumping his unforgiving hardness into all that snuggly cushion of that errant mouth, accumulating wetness and collecting traction.

“Please, come into my mouth.” Junhoe was begging, in between breathless exhales, increasing the tenacity and speed of his sucking. Bobby pushed himself in to the back of Junhoe’s throat, causing him to gag and ungloved his mouth quite suddenly, a ribbon of sticky saliva following in a trail, plastering that perfectly pointed chin. Then he was drawing Bobby back into that luscious mouth and Bobby screamed Junhoe’s name, completely taken by aback and spurred by Junhoe’s relentless need to bring him towards a satisfying release.

Bobby’s body, now wracked by spasms, stiffened as he upended his seed into Junhoe’s waiting mouth. Junhoe swallowed all of Bobby, standing up and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, allowing Bobby’s arms to rest weakly on top of his shoulders. He was stroking himself now as Bobby recovered, looking down languidly upon Junhoe’s administrations on himself and enjoying it.

“Let me do that for you, huh?” Bobby suggested, out of breath. Junhoe shook his head, his hand leaving his already considerable length, long enough to spit into the centre of his palm before returning it to the important task at hand.

“Watch. I’m going to come for you, _hyung_.” Junhoe urged, even as Bobby drew Junhoe’s body closer to him in sheer anticipation. Bobby gazed at him in wonder, taking in those sharpened, princely features, made even more exquisite by the mouth hanging open, the flare of his nostrils and those thick lashes, shut tightly over his eyes. Bobby held him by the waist as Junhoe’s own release left him hunkered over Bobby weakly, completely out of breath. Bobby kissed the beads of sweat which had condensed against that smooth forehead.

“I love you, baby. Thank you for this gift. I’ve never felt more beautiful than I do today. I can almost believe it.” Bobby whispered, raining more kisses all over that finely structured face.

“You better believe it. No one can be more beautiful than you, so happy birthday, my beautiful Bobby.” Junhoe panted in satisfying return, as they both crashed tiredly onto the bed, entangled within each other's arms. 

**~ END ~**


End file.
